Gone
by angelbear0217
Summary: Story takes place after Rick banishes Carol from the Prison. What I think should happen. This is a Carol/ Daryl so read it expecting that.
1. Chapter 1

.

Carols point of POV

On the road

Surviving out here was hard with a group its even harder on your on. Rick said I would find another group. I don't want another group I want my group my family. I understand why he sent me away but I can't believe he did it. Takin care of them everyday. Cookin their food washin and mendin their cloths. Makin sure everybody had what they needed. I love Carl and Judith like my own kids, how could he think I could hurt them. I did what I did to protect them. I miss Daryl so much. I should have told him what I had done. I meant to, but I got so busy, then Tyreese was so angry. I was afraid.

I've learned a lot over the past few years. I can survive. I will survive.

First thing I need is shelter for a few nights so I can figure out what I need to do. Shelter, food, and ammunition.

Back at the Prison

Daryl's POV

"Hey Rick, Hershel said to see you about Carol, What's going on man?" Rick, "Daryl I need you to stay calm." What? Was my first thought, stay calm, why wouldn't I be calm. Then realization "Where the hell is Carol?" Rick shaking his "I asked her straight out of she killed Karen and Dave, she said yes. She didn't even feel guilty about it Daryl I couldn't let her stay." Daryl saw red and got into Rick's face "You just threw her out and nobody stopped you?" Rick couldn't even look me in the eye he was glancing around. We were drawing a bit of a crowd Michonne, Tyreese, Bob, Carl. Rick starts to talk "…a run to help Hershel. She was cold, detached..." I just started throwing punches. Tyreese and Michonne pulled me away. "You left her out there alone just like you left Merle in Atlanta." I screamed. Rick shaking his head again. I would like to shake his head right off. "Daryl I left her with a car and some supplies, she will be alright she…" I lunged at Rick again "Soon as Merles better were going to find her." Rick, "You can't bring her back here I wont have her around my kids. She's a danger to the group. Maggie agrees with me and I already talked to Hershel. We need you here Daryl." I shrugged Tyreese and Michonne off and stormed towards the prison. I'm getting our stuff and Merle and were leaving as soon as he's able.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol's POV

The tears started as soon as I saw that familiar stretch of highway. The last place I saw my sweet Sophia alive. If only, If only… So many things that I wish had of gone differently. That's were I'll go. I'll go see my baby.

The Greene farm was just as I remembered. We lost a lot of people here Andria, Shane Dale, Patricia, and Jimmy. It looked like heaven that first day when we arrived, with the exception of poor Carl being shot. Heaven had a Dr. though or a vet. Whatever works I suppose. The house looks to be in tact, the walkers must have had no use for it with nothing inside to get there attention. Barns burned. Something inside the house catches my eye as I make my way to Sophia's grave. Movement, there's someone in the house. Ill dispatch the stragglers after I see my baby. As I got closer to Sophia's grave I couldn't hold myself together anymore. After a little while I realize it's starting to get dark. I'm exhausted and I gotta clear the house. Maybe I'll stay here just a little while till I get my wits about me.

Daryl's POV

"It's about time we leave these losers behind baby brotha, I cant believe Officer Friendly would be so cold as ta throw out your little mouse. There ant no way she killed them two in cold blood, she just ant got it in her. I know people and I just can't see her doing it. Although she did threaten to slit my throat if I hurt ya." I looked at Merle like he done went a grew another head. "She ant mine, stop callin her a mouse, and she did what?" I spat at him. "You heard me baby brotha she said shed slit my throat if I hurt ya. I didn't believer at the time, but I guess if she killed them other folks I need to take her more seriously once we find her. Why we going lookin for her if she ant yours huh boy? You listening to me." Yeah, Yeah I'm listing I thought to myself as I walked ahead hoping he would just shut up. I need her with me just like I need Merle, sept different.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you all should probably know I kept Merle alive so it stands to reason I probably kept others alive, so keep that in mind my story's way different than the original.

I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters and all that.

Thanks for reading. I'm going to try and make this chapter a little longer.

**Carol's POV**

I suddenly got the feeling like I was being watched and as I looked around the farm we once called home; I realized it's not in as much disarray as I originally thought. We killed quit a lot of walkers that night the farm was overrun and there were no bodies anywhere. No stench of death and then I saw a silhouette in the door of the Greene's house.

**Daryl's POV**

Rick came out as me and Merle made our way to the truck. "Daryl you can't leave. We need you here. What about the Governor, he's still out there somewhere we can't loose to of our best fighters." Merle pushed past him "You should of thought of that Officer Friendly for ya left his woman out there. You sure are good at leavin people behind, antcha. You didn't hand cuff her ta nothing did ya." Rick turned red in the face "She understood why she couldn't come back; she faced the consequences of her actions." "Now you gotta face the consequences of yours Rick." I spat. "I'm done talkin, we going." Beth and Hershel were blocking the door to the truck. Beth handed me a pack "Supplies, should do you a few days. Tell her we love her and we miss her when you find her." She said with tears in her eyes as she walked away. Carol would be happy she cried for her. Hershel put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch too much at the touch. "Son, I ant going to claim to know where she would go but if I was her I'd probably go see my family." I nodded my head as he slipped a map into my hand and walked away. Carl opened the gate for us and we drove away from the prison. Merle heaved a heavy breath, "So where we headed baby brotha." "Farm" I grunted and stepped on the gas.

**Carol's POV**

My heart started to beat so fast in my chest I new I couldn't make it to the car so I started running towards the barn. "Carol!" someone yelled behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks I know that voice. I turned slowly around and looked into the brown eyes of non other than Andria. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "I thought you were dead" is all I could get out. I didn't think I had anymore tears left in me but I was mistaken. She came runnin up to me and gave me a hug cryin just as much as I was.

"Hmmm." someone cleared their throat nearby and that's when I noticed she wasn't alone. A big man with a big gun was standing a few feet away. "I don't mean to interrupt but we need ta take this little reunion inside, it' startin to get dark." Andrea grasps my hand so tight it was startin to hurt. Come on in you look like you're hungry, how bout I get you inside and get you a bite to eat." She looked at me with big eyes. When she leaned in for another hug she whispered, "Don't mention the others." and we started towards the house.

**Daryl's POV**

It seemed to be takin forever to get to the farm. The map was a big help, I don't know if I would of found it without it, we traveled around so much that winter before we found the prison. Me and Merle took turns drivin and sleepin. Merle seemed to be getting more and more agitated the closer we got to the farm or the further we got from the prison. Maybe Merle didn't want at leave; I didn't ask him I told him. Merle don't do nothing he don't wanna do though. "What's eatin you?" I finally said chewin on my thumb nail. He looked around and grunted a minute, finally he decided he would spit out whatever was on his mind. "I didn't want at say nothin till I was sure, but we headed straight for trouble baby brotha." I glanced at Merle asking without words what the hell he was talkin about. "This farm we goin ta, it got a burnd out barn on it." I slammed on the brakes. The barn burned the night the herd came through, that means Merle was at the farm, after we got run off of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TWD.

I must say sucks they killed Hershel, don't worry I'm not going to kill him. Rick on the other hand anything can happen, know what I'm saying. The nerve of that man. The Governor can come live with him but he doesn't want Carol around his kids.

Short Chapter but I wanted to get you all something.

Thank you for the reviews I am so excited that people are reading my story and liking it. Thank you thank you thank you

Carol's POV

Things went down hill quickly from there. When they walked into the Greene's kitchen there were 5 men gathered around the table. The way they looked at us made my skin crawl. I couldn't help but hear some of Rick's parting words in my head "You'll find another group…"he had said." My heart hit the floor when the man who brought us in asked "You got friends out there waiting for ya darlin." When I didn't answer right away he grabbed my upper arm and through clinched teeth he ask again. "Dead" was all I could squeak out as I cowered from the man. It reminded me so much of my life with Ed. "You'll survive"…You're stronger now." Rick had said, I hate you Rick Grimes. But he was right I will survive. I'm a different person now than I was then and I will get through this. What I wouldn't give for a certain crossbow wielding redneck to come bustin in.

Daryl's POV

Merle talked for ever about some group the Govner had some kind of alliance with. Mean sum bitches. Randal's group if I had my guess. Bunch of murders and rapist. I hope Carol went the other direction. But I know in my gut she's right in the middle of that shit. I see that piece of highway where the RV broke down. Where we lost Phia so long ago. Merle got out of the truck "What the hell we stopping here for?" he growls. I point to where Phia ran into the woods. "There's a church not to far from here, found it when we was huntin for Carol's littlin. Be a good place to hole up and scope out the farm." Merle slapped me on the back and laughed "That's good thinking Baby Brotha. "Watcha waitin for, grab ya shit and lets get ta this damn church. Gotta be better than sleepin our asses in that truck. Rest up and see ifn your mouse went a farmin."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TWD.

This needs to be rated M because of the cursing. Can't be helped. All people ant nice ya know. Sorry if it offends anybody. Thank you all for reading.

**Carol's POV**

I noticed my bag and supplies had some how found there way into the kitchen. A smaller man was riffling through my bag. The big guy Luther he said his name and started talking again. "You sure got a lot of medical supplies, you a doctor or something." he asked. I decided then that I would do whatever I needed to do to survive. 'No, I was trainin with our Dr. in the group I was in. Force of habit ta scrounge whatever medical supplies I can find. Never know who's going to need what, ya know." Luther grunted then he grabbed me again but I didn't cower this time. I stood my ground and looked him in the eye. "Thought you said they was dead, bitch." he barked. "I very calmly stated "The flu, wiped out everybody, Children and the older folks went first. Not enough meds to go around. Those that did survive scattered, probably dead, can't say for sure. Been on my own a while now, wanted to see my daughter. She's buried out in the field. Any more questions." That coulda happened, right. Luther laughed "I like you, Carol was it." This really wasn't going how I though from the way Andria acted I thought I might have arrived in hell, but maybe not. "I tell ya what Carol my daddy's real sick, nobody here knows what to do ta help him. I'll make a deal with ya. He's pretty bad off, why they ant nobody outside, everybody's saying goodbye. You take a look, use them doctoring skills and fix him I'll let ya live." Well I guess them better odds than I thought I was gonna get. "Show me to you're daddy." I said with all the confidence I could muster. Please let it be something easy. Luther gave Andria a shout. Andria smiled a shaky smile. Luther told her to take me to his daddy. Andria whispered as we got to the top of the stairs "You couldn't just say you was a homemaker." I just shrugged "Have you been here all this time. I thought you were dead. It's so good to see you." I stated as I leaned in for another hug. "Are the others coming?" she asked. "No I'm alone, nobody is coming for me, and Rick threw me out. I'll explain later now tell me what's wrong with daddy so I can try and not die today."

**Daryl's POV**

Getting to the church was easy. Merle was surprised I found my way so easy. I new it was coming but I was surprised "So how long ya look for that little girl in these woods baby brotha. You sure know your way around." When I didn't answer he continued "Children sure do bring folks together don't they. That when you and your mouse got so close ant it." I looked at Merle like he was crazy. "I'm just sayings all. I'm glad ya had somebody lookin out for ya when I had my head up my ass working for the govner. That mouse of yours would of come for ya I reckon , if Officer Friendly got a notion ta throw ya out." I grunted, we barricaded the doors with some benches' and lay down ta get some rest. Nether of us had any idea what tomorrow had in story for us." After a while I decided that he gave a little I would give a little. "I yelled at her told her she aught of been watchin her better. She said she couldn't lose me to." I mumbled. "When the herd come threw and run us off the farm, I heard her scream. Decided then I couldn't lose her either." Then I rolled to my side to try and sleep. Few minutes later I heard Merle snoring. Fucker could sleep anywhere.

**Thinking of doing a Merle and Andrea POV. The couple that should have been. Any thoughts. Yes no maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own TWD.

Sorry I took so long to update someone (who signed in as guest I might add) said my writing was terrible and I took it kind of hard. But today I decided that I stated up front that I was more artist than writer and this was my first attempt to write. If they want to read a professional that's so not me. Hope you like this chapter and Caryl on.

**Carols POV**

As I entered the room the smell hit me straight away. It was not a pleasant smell at all. Andria walked over to the bed and said "Carol Peletier meet Larry Mann." Andria then started listing off his symptoms "…fever, chills, real tired, he has no appetite, and he has a bit a rash but we don't know what caused it." I took in the mans appearance he looked a lot like his son. He opened his eyes and reached for Andreas hand. She took it and smiled into the older mans face. She must have been the one caring for him. She noticed how closely I was watching and stated "He reminds me so much of Dale." I shook my head in understanding. If he reminded her of Dale that meant he was a good man.

I checked his temperature and Andrea showed me what was suppose to be a rash. She gasped as she opened his shirt to reveal bruises. "Has someone been beating him." I quickly asked. "Nnnno.." Andria stuttered out "There his kids they all love him Carol no one would do this to him." If no one was beating him then that means something else was causing the bruises. "Andria what did the rash look like? I asked. "Splotches her and there, do you think that's relevant." she replied in her Lawyer voice. "Well does he have any open wounds that could have got infected." I asked. "Not that I know of but we can check him and see." she stated and proceeded to do just that.

I wanted to talk to Andria so badly but after just a few minutes we found the source of all this poor mans trouble. As she pulled up the leg of his pants we discovered the cause of the bad smell. Defiantly infection it had already made its way up his leg. I looked him in the eye then and new that he new. He whispered so low we almost couldn't here him "I new we didn't have anything for the infection, kept it clean as I could but I scraped it in the pig pen. I wasn't havin my boys go out and get themselves killed for no bottle of pills that may or may not have worked, we barley made it here without getting ourselves killed. New the man who use ta live here. Didn't think he would mind us stayin a spell. Kept spectin him to come drivin up one day." I smiled at him then, this was a good man. "I got some antibiotics downstairs and some pain meds." I told him. "Something for the pain would be nice but I'm afraid I'm to far gone for them antibiotics. It was wishful thinking ta think Hershel would of made it this long. He was a vet ya know. Only DR I seen in 30 years. Till Andria that is. DR, Lawyer all the same these days." At that I laughed, "Hershel was still DR last time I seen him we just got run off of this place quiet a while back." I told him. Andria excused herself at go get the medicine. When she returned I gave Larry the medicine and he drifted off ta sleep. Luther cleared his throat in the hall way. I patted Andria's hand as I went bye to reassure her everything was ok. "That medicine you gave gonna fix him up" he barked at me as soon as the door shut behind me. I looked him right in the eye and said as confidently as I could knowing I was minutes from death. "I'm sorry but no." What I saw in his eyes scared me so much that I shut mine and continued talking, "Its only gonna make him comfortable. He had a bad infection on his leg and its to late to do anything else for him." I said and braced for impact. But it never came. When I opened my eyes that big man was leaning against the wall with tears in his eyes. I was shocked when he put his hand on my shoulder and said thank you as he walked into his fathers room leaving me alone in the hallway.

I was alone I could run, get away. But Andria was in that room with Luther and Larry and I refuse to leave her behind. Not again. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to happen to us together because no matter what, she was family. We should have come back and looked for her. I wonder what Rick will tell them, what he will tell Daryl. I wonder if he will tell them he threw me out or that I'm dead. I wish I could have said goodbye. I wish I could have told Daryl that I loved him. But I guess if wishes were penny's we would all have a few.

Daryl's POV

I woke up to Merle holding some dead squirrels in my face. "Dammit Merle!" I bellered. "I thought ya might be hungry baby brotha. Gonna need our strength ta save your little mouse." he said. "I told ya to stop callin her a mouse Merle. She ant no dammed mouse." I spat at him. Merle sure new how to ruffle my feathers. He laughed and said, "Don't get ya panties in no twist Darlene I was just messin with ya. Now I did the hunting you do the skinning, its only fair."

After we ate we made our way to the farm. We passed that creak I almost got killed in, not long after that we was standing at the edge of them trees where Andria shot me. As we stood there scopin out the farm I started thinking back ta when Hershel patched me up. Carol kissed me then. Many a night I lay awake in that prison remembering that kiss. I think I been in love with that woman since she put that pick axe through the head of that sorry assed husband of her of hers. All the flirtin and playin, don't know what I was waitin for or scared of. If I hadn't been such a pussy and just told her how I felt maybe we wouldn't be where was right now… apart. Merle grunted "It looks deserted baby brotha, that's a good damn thang I wasn't lookin forward to tanglin with nobody the Governor was afraid of, no what I'm saying?" I notice a car parked where we had our camp set up. "That car looks like it could be the one Rick gave her. She might be holed up in the house." Only one way to find out baby brotha." Merle said as he stated towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I do not own TWD or any of the characters.

Sorry it took so long to update, I will try to be better.

Carol's POV

I was put into a room, given some food, and told to get some rest. I noticed my bag was layin on the bed. I ate the food and waited. After a few hours, Andrea finally came into my room. "Carol" she whispered "Are you still awake." "Off course I'm awake." I whispered back. Then the wondering and worry got the best of me "I swear I thought you were dead when we fled from the farm. Daryl wanted to comeback to make sure but Rick said it was a suicide mission. I'm so sorry; we should have come back and looked for you." She grasped my hand "He was right Carol there were so many of the dead and they were here for days. I climbed a tree and stayed in that thing for days. The herd made its way through and I took out the stragglers left behind easily. They must have chased after the cars leaving in all directions because the house was beat up but still standing. I thought eventually you all would come back though, I know Hershel did not want to give up his farm. After a while, I figured you all for dead. Larry and his boys showed up about a year ago they new Hershel and seemed like good enough people. Being alone was hard. I missed people so they stayed. We have not had any herds come through no real trouble. I saw a group in town a few times they did not seem very friendly so I stayed hid. Nobody here is going to hurt you, I told them your family and that is that. There all good boys you do not have anything to worry about. I am so glad you are here I missed you so much. That's mine now tell me yours."

I went through the events of the past 2 years, finding the prison, losing Lori, T dog, about little ass kicker, about finding Merle with that awful governor man that wanted to take the prison, and then I told her about the sickness that brought me back to the farm. I finally decided to just tell her the truth of what happened with Karen and David. I started at what I would call the beginning "What happened was I had been secretly training the kids to use knifes during story time." she giggled at that. I continued. "I thought they needed to be able to take care of themselves. The sick people had been quarantined to keep the sickness from spreading. When I went to check on Karen and David, I found one of the children from story time already there. She had already ended them both. She had been having some issues, it was my fault. If I had not have been pushing those kids so hard to be strong… I dragged the bodies outside and burned them. I was hoping to stop the spread of infection. I was going to tell Daryl what had happen but Tyreese found them before I had a chance. Tyreese is a big man and angered he was scary. I was afraid so I kept quite. Others had already started showing signs of sickness. Glen, Merle, Lizzee, Sasha (Tyrolese's sister) a lot of people got sick real quick. Daryl took a group of the few people left not sick to get medical supplies. The children were quarantined with Beth, Carl and Hershel. Rick asked me if I killed them. I told him yes. We needed medical supplies desperately but group who went on the run had not gotten back so Rick decided we needed to go to a nearby town and see what we could find. He told me he would not have me around his kids and sent me away. He told me I wasn't welcome back at the prison anymore." Andrea was shocked. "I can't believe he threw you out of the group like that. That man has a lot of nerve but some track record huh. He left you, me, Merle was his first victim and he left Sofia in the woods to fend for herself. I have defended a lot of snakes in my time and he would fit right in with the lot of them. So he didn't let you say goodbye he just took you on a run and sent you on your way." Yep, that's what he did." I told her. We sat there in silent's holding hands as the sun came up. Luther came in at day brake. "Me and the boys are gonna head towards home and bury daddy with momma. You alls welcome ta join us." Where's home?" I asked quickly. "Kentucky, use ta be about 5 hour trip on the interstate took us damned near three weeks ta get here a year ago. I'm hopin it don't take us that long ta get home." Andrea stood up "I'll pack my bag. Carol you in?" I shrugged my shoulder and joined Andrea "Nothin keeping here, I'm in." Luther smiled, "Let's load the cars and get on the road then." As we started towards the stairs, we could clearly hear a commotion going on downstairs. Then I heard someone call my name and it sounded like a dream.

Daryl's POV

As we got closer to the house, we could see a lot of movement inside. Merle whispered, how many you count Baby brotha. I held up five fingers. But that is just what we could see on the first floor. No way of knowin just how many were up stairs. Merle decided our next move and he busted in the kitchen. I followed with my crossbow at the ready cusin him every breath. The boys started scrambling for their weapons. Merle took charge of the room. "Now they ant no cause ta be getting all excited we don't won't no trouble. Just lookin for my brotha over there's woman and we saw her car outside." He said trying to calm the skittish group of boys. That is what they were to, not of one of them out of their teens. "We ant got no woman here Mr. You should just move on." One of the boys rambled out. Merle chuckled, "Well if that's the case you want mind us takin a look see up them, there stairs behind you. Two of the boys took defensive positions in front of the stairs. I tracked them with my crossbow. "Carol", I hollered, waited, and hoped that she was up those stairs and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TWD

Thanks for the reviews you guys are great. The reunion finally. Yeah

Daryl could here somebody coming down the stairs. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Finally the person came into view and to Daryl's surprise it wasn't Carol it was Andrea. Merle chuckled "Well hey there Blondie I heard you was dead." She didn't even look his way she was busy givin Daryl the stink eye. There was a big ol feller behind her. "What you lookin at me like that for?" I barked. She growled out "Rick send you to make sure she didn't come back" Daryl realized then that she was there but she was hidin from him. He dropped his bow to his side and started towards the stairs pushing past Andrea and the boys but Luther got in his way. "Hell no Rick don't send me know where I don't want ta go. You gonna move Hoss or am I gonna make ya?" Luther stayed real calm and said "We don't won't no trouble you just go on back and tell that Rick feller you didn't find her and you won't be telling no lies cause you ant seen nothing but a car." Daryl had just about enough of these people so he punched Luther right in the gut and stormed up the stairs. Merle just started chuckling again. "You go get your woman baby brotha." Andrea shot Merle a questioning look "Rick didn't send you all." "Nope" Merle told her. "Soon as that boy found out what Officer Friendly done he beat his ass and told them all to go at hell. I had that there flu so we was held up a couple days." Luther started to go towards the stairs but Andrea stopped him. "Its OK Luther he won't hurt her. Let them sort out there stuff." Luther nodded and sat down at the table.

Merle saw all the bags and supplies then and realized they was fixin ta go somewhere. "You all have enough of the farm life." he questioned gesturing to all their things. The youngest boy about 15 or so started talking "Our Daddy died so we are takin him home to bury him with our momma. Are you all going with us? What happened to your hand? My name Pete, well it's really Peter but everybody just calls me Pete. You think your brother would let me shoot his crossbow it looks really cool? Does he shoot a lot of dead folks with it…?" Woooo there little man you gotta wait on an answer ta one question for ya go askin another, damn. We going where ever the mouse is going I reckon. Officer Friendly handcuffed me to a roof and left me so I sawed it off. I reckon you'll have ta ask Daryl about his crossbow." One of the other boys spoke up then seeing Merle no longer as a threat "did it hurt?' Luther smacked him on the back of the head playfully like brothers do. Merle chuckled again "I was High as kite so I don't really member much about the pain. When I sobered up it sure hurt though, I don't recommend it. So where's home if ya don't mind me askin." Luther looked at Andrea and she looked towards the stairs. Then she looked at Merle "Kentucky" Merle grunted and then turned his attention back to the boys. "So Pete tell me about this trip we takin to the bluegrass state?" Knowing the boy was going to tell him anything he needed to know about the group at the table.

As Daryl reached the top of the stairs he saw her. Her big wide beautiful eyes lookin at him. He realized in that second he was never going to let her get away again. Carol was frozen in her place; did Merle just refer to her as Daryl's woman? Daryl started to close the distance between them very slowly. Neither of them speaking just lookin into one another's eyes. Carols heart was beating out of her chest. Finally they were toe to toe breast to breast nose to…mouth. Then he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth. Kissing him with every bit of passion she had in. her. Neither one believing that this moment had finally come. When they came up for air Daryl buried his face into her hair and whispered "Don't make me have ta came after your ass again woman. I can't lose you." Tears came to Carols eyes at how much him saying that meant to her. She held him as tight ass she could. "I'll go wherever you go. I love you." He grunted into her hair. "We just got one stop ta make on our way wherever the hell it is we going." She pulled away from him concerned. "Ta the prison ta get our girls. Ant havin Rick around our kids. He chuckled and they started down the stairs.


End file.
